Pokemon: Red a Hero Unfold
by EpicShadowSz
Summary: Legend has it that their is only one trainer up in the mountains spending his lonely nights. His name is none other that the BEST trainer Red. Embark on a journey were Red goes down from the mountain and finds himself in Unova... What will happen? Please F&F and Comment Criticism needed! Enjoy and Read just a 15 year old writer... Not that it means anything anyway. Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

We all wished for our wish. What if that is the worst that you had wished.

He stood on the top of the world. A desolate place isolated of warmth, and there he stood. Waiting.  
For what? He did not know. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten his true purpose.  
White, nothing but snow everywhere. From his view it was all that he could see. The mountain was blanked in  
snow and the high altitude only made the temperature worse. Not that it matter anymore.  
After all these years he just got used to it. Seeing the world from a different view.

His heart grew colder as each wind breeze past by his face. He wanted a break, a break from everything.  
A legends return is like the seed that implants the deserted, dark-filled soil.  
A purpose will be found for our hero; Red.  
This is the legendary story. Red an uncrowned champion:

 _ **Chapter 1: Meet the Professor**_

Back in Pallet Town Professor Samuel Oak has decided to visit Delia. Reds mother.  
He felt the pain the mother must've felt, your child disappeared suddenly and decides to not return  
Everyone thought Kanto's champion has died. Everyone besides The professor.  
He just doesn't let that slip past, it doesn't add up. The Pokemon professor didn't think it could be  
possible. For a champion to die.

Before he was about to leave the lab he told Clarke, a studying scientist that is guided by the  
professor as his protege, to make sure the fossil was alright and to contact Cinnabar if he has seen anything  
unusual. The protege directly stood and done as commanded and headed towards the chamber.  
Clarke was an nineteen-year old student from Pallet Town University. His chestnut wavy hair showed that he  
did care of his looks with his natural plain-white skin. A lab coat with a red tie giving the professor a  
hard time to forget Red. He had unusual glasses. Ones that were white however you could not see his pupils.  
Which obviously made Clarke a unusual and mysterious person. He doesn't talk about anything personal and the professors has  
known him ever since he was sixteen years old. Which is strange and odd and worse of all just to tip it all off  
he always carries a black book. No-one knows the context it contains. Rather an different person as the professor  
always refers to, One of a kind.

Professor Oak looked at the time, it was 11:03 A.M. He had a nostalgic memory and thought back to exactly  
five years ago. That's when he last saw Red. Red was so passion and excited to catch the Legendary Pokemon  
MEWTWO. Yes 'Catch' he did not refer to it as meet or challenge but instead referred to it as 'catch'.  
The professor could never forget his enthusiasm, that fierce fire burning in his heart for eternity.  
he was sure that he would catch this legend although his rival Blue, The professors grandson had injured  
himself approaching the Pokemon. Red was always that sure. Whenever he said he'd do it, he actually would.  
The professor could think of Red all-day long but that would only soften his heart. The professor  
always felt guilty of his disappearance, Delia doesn't blame him, no-one does. He just has that  
feeling that he set Red up. Set-ted him up for his disappearance.

He toke off his white lab coat and reached for his jacket. A black cropped leather jacket. Perfect for his mood  
He then reached for a similar type hood. He looked casual, at least his opinion of casual.  
When he turned around the door swung open in great speed and because of the impact it has immediately closed.

A young kid stormed in. The professor looked at this young person. A kid with black shorts and a fire-red hoodie.  
a plain-white natural skin and a cap. A cap like Red's but instead of the 'red' color it was 'gold'  
The kid was facing Clarke in an excited yet anxious face. In desperation he tried to speak but he mouth was shut.  
He was out of breath desperately trying to inhale large amount of oxygen. He wanted to get this done and over with.  
"Have ... Have you seen..." Said the guy. He then intensely grabbed his knee and bend over looking straight  
down, After a few seconds the professor was still standing in the corner of the lab with an confused face.  
This kid obviously didn't notice the professor standing at the corner ready to leave the lab.  
'Who is this person, and why is he here?' thought the professor in his baffled mind. The guy look up with his  
Hazel nut pupils towards Clarke as drops of sweat dropped on the floor. He repeated the question but with  
tranquility. "Where is the Professor?" and without even giving Clarke the change to reply the professor steps  
forward making Clarke swallow his spit. "How can I help you young man?" said the Professor.  
In shock the kid turned around and got rid of the sweat on his face with his sleeve. He looked and noticed it was the professor.  
"I dearly apologize for the inconvenience and the rush I was in, however I have got a message from Johto."  
"Who are you?" Impatiently interrupted the professor. "I am Ethan. Ethan from the Johto region, sir."

'Johto' repeated the professor in his head. He remembered the region however,  
'Johto' had a meaning but what was it. thought the professor.  
"Ahhhh..." said the professor suddenly changing that confused look on his face. Now the professor looked rather  
happy again. "It's that E-mail Robe..." said the professor in confidence and then suddenly shouted "Professor Elm, Professor  
Elm. It's the E-mail professor Elm send me." to quickly redeem himself and make Ethan forget about the first sentence.  
Luckily in favor of the professor he didn't seem to pay much attention. Instead he decided to rub his back for some kind of reason.  
The professor was kinda surprised with a blank expression on his headed towards the entrance and  
found a black side bag with a poke-ball logo on its back. Clarke immediately grabbed it and understood why Ethan  
had a blank expression. Ethan felt relieved and upon taking it off the hands of Clarke he Thanked him and gave  
a smile, one that rather explained the connection he had with this bag. "It's my uncle's you see..." said Ethan "According  
to mum he was a Champion and that's hopefully what I'll be one day. A true champion, my name will be known  
as Ethan,no in honor and glory for my uncle it'll be known as Gold. Just like Gold my name will be precious."

Professor Oak had a shock, a nostalgic memory appeared in front of him. He thought back to when he was a Pokemon  
trainer, When he visited Azalea Town in Johto. He heard a roar, a mighty roar not just any Pokemon could've made.  
This was when he approached the city and was ready to challenge 'Bugsy for a gym-badge.'One that  
only he heard because everyone else was just acting normal. He felt creep out jet his encouragement made  
him head towards the roar. He then saw a forest, Ilex Forest. an average looking forest. One that looked just like  
Viridian Forest. He roamed in the middle of the forest, the center and heart of the tree's and then saw a  
guy that looked similar to Ethan. Yes, The professor is sure that he heard that exact same phrase.  
I am known as Gold, Just like Gold my name will be precious. He saw the same courage and truth in Gold's face  
in Ethan's. The professor was certain. It reminded him of Red. Although he promised to stop thinking of him  
that much. Ethan had the same courage as both of them. He can be as great as Red, Or his uncle.  
There was only one though. I can also lose this guy. Just like I made a mistake to get Red to fulfill my dreams.  
For what, taking a life for a Poke-Dex. The Professor lowered his hood so it was harder to see his expressions. He then left the  
lab without even a slight sound coming out of his mouth. Ethan was shocked and turned and tried stopping the professor by shouting  
his name. When Ethan turned around Clarke gave a shoulder-up and shrug them.  
He told Ethan to just drop by tomorrow as it was already getting dark outside.  
"Is... Is this normal?" Asked Ethan in a disappointing look. Clarke just couldn't answer. Clarke never understood the professor.

"I guess so." Were Clarke's last words before he also left.

The professor was walking past a bridge. He saw Pokemon living in harmony side by side swimming the currents below.  
When he looked up he saw Pokemon flying past the rainy weather side by side as the evolved Pokemon were taking care of the inexperienced  
devolution. 'Why is everything so perfect. I mean for Pokemon' Thought the Professor. This is how professor Oak spends his lonely days  
sitting by a bench near the river, everyone in the area tries making him feel comfortable by offering him stays and drinks etc. But  
nothing is the same, not without Red around.

Ethan practically ran around until almost all the shops were closed. All but one. in the distance he saw light he immediately ran to  
this light almost certain it was a shop. It turned to be a PIKACHU who used thunderbolt. It was a wild PIKACHU so it ran when it saw  
Ethan. Then at a bench just meters away from him he saw a guy with a black jacket and a black hood. He could almost swear it was the  
professor, taking his chances whilst he was grinding and tensing his teeth he said in a squeaky voice. "Is... is this professor Oak."  
The figure turned around and looked at Ethan with a surprised face. "Oh... it's just you" said the professor. Ethan feeling relieved  
that it wasn't a stranger he then decided to sit next to him. "So professor, I have noticed that you we're acting rather unusual today"  
said Ethan. "Please, you can trust me." Ethan gave a reassuring smile.

With a sigh the professor started to speak."I remember, remember it like it was yesterday. The time after he left,"  
"Not to be rude." Interrupted Ethan "But who left?" he said. "A hero, Kanto's hero" he said "I mean. It's just not right.  
No champion had ever simply abducted their position, let alone do it without telling anyone about it. Heck he didn't even visit.  
Considering he had taken the crown from Blue not even a hours earlier... They looked for him everywhere of course. Blue had to have known, but never  
let on, perhaps Red made him promise. They must have spent a fortune. But after several months, it became clear that Red did not want to be found.  
Red always...had a way with Pokemon. Like he trusted them more than he trusted his fellow humans. Perhaps rightfully so...he had many admirers but few  
friends. But they say if you go deeply enough into the Silver Mountains, far off in Johto, and listen into the wind, you can hear claps of thunder,  
and the cries of a roaring CHARIZARD..." The professor chuckled "Then again that is just the confusion of an old man."

Ethan felt emphatic for the old man. "I am left speechless. But isn't he suppose to be dead." Ethan asked confused.  
"No!" said the professor snapping reacting, "He is alive and I bet you that he is training his Pokemon's."  
The skies were pitch-black and the professor offered Ethan a walk back to the Pokecentre, He rented Ethan a room and told him to come by the lab  
the next morning if he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Message from Johto.**

Rapidly a PIDGEY flew by, One of the most common flying-type Pokemon in Kanto, and continue-sly started to softly hit the Pokecentre's window  
with his beak, Ethan woke up, he opened his eyes which were mostly blurry. Awkwardly he tried standing, their he stood feeling a bit fragile from the legs.  
When he opened the window the PIDGEY flew away. Aroma of the fresh ambitious air of kanto entered his nostrils.  
He had to tell him today, I mean the professor, he has to know about the message today.

Ethan turned around and entered the toilet in his room. When he was finished he then changed back into his clothes from yesterday.  
They luckily dried up over-night, as it was heavily raining yesterday, at least that's what he thought.  
He then walked downstairs and went to Nurse Joy, "Thank you nurse, Here is the key to room 344." said Ethan in a calmly yet satisfying voice.  
The Nurse replied and said "Thank you, we hope to see you again."

Ethan always hears that at least from his Nurse Joy in Johto, It's something to do with customer service, or they just  
like seeing a local, either way it did not matter. Not for Ethan anyways, he didn't seem to have any Pokemon's.  
Professor Elm said that he's to young, However he had thought of the Pokemon he would like to choose.  
It must be CYNDAQUIL, no other than CYNDAQUIL.  
His fierce intense fire can represent me thought Ethan. Ethan was told that he could start his journey when he knew the  
meaning of having a Pokemon really is. He hopes to find that answer in Kanto. Find the true meaning, finding out if it has an answer.

He gave a quick look at the guy next to him. A bigger looking lad than Ethan, He was wearing a Greeny Goldy hoodie that was striped vertically.  
and he was wearing jeans, black jeans. He had a Pokemon in his hand, Ethan did not see this type of Pokemon before.  
It looked just like the Pokemon he saw this morning that was knocking on his window. Thinking about it, he must've seen it.  
Yes, back in Johto. His knowledge of Pokemons weren't even that great. All he really strives for is having the strongest team possible.

Ethan left the Pokecentre walking in a straight line until the doors opened by its self. It's called electric doors or something like that  
He then turned and walked towards the lab. with his hands in his pockets and him looking down he heard people talk about him.  
"I have never seen this guy, perhaps he is a trainer that needs treatment for his Pokemons."  
He did not know who said that but it sounded like a guy. When he looked up he saw the big building mostly covered in white painting.  
This was the lab, this is it, I need to tell him today.  
When he walked in he saw more than just Clarke and the professor. He saw the famous gym-leader, Blaine in the lab.  
What could a gym-leader with fire specialty do in a lab so far from his home.  
His puzzled mind tried to figure it all out, but he just couldn't, right now there is so much tangled in his mind.  
All he really saw was a bunch of scientist gathering around Clarke and the Professor. They were near the Chamber.  
"Tell us about your discovery."said a scientist that weirdly looked like Clarke in an exciting voice.

The Pokemon-scientist noticed Ethan's entrance and his look on his face. He could tell a confused face from a mile and thus nicely told everyone  
to wait outside including Cinnabar's gym-leader, Blaine. Everyone had confused face but that was the least of the mans concern.  
Exactly three days ago Samuel Oak was send a message from his fellow acquaintance Elm in Johto issuing a top-secret delivery with a  
kid that has future potential. The professor criticised his friends judgement and thus tested if this 'Kid' that he had send really did  
have future potential. According to Oak Red and Blue are the only two that he has ever seen that could take the title 'Future Potential.'  
However, his statement backfired to the professor. The professor thanked Ethan for his patience staying here and sending the delivery to Ethan.  
Weirdly enough Ethan had a different bag in his hand. One with mostly dirt on it, Ethan clopped the dirt of and thus created a small cloud of dirt.  
This bag was really old, once clopped the vision became much clearer. It even sparked of some old memories.  
The professor closely studied the bag as it looked awfully familiar. "No doubt." he said in a serious voice. He had to put on his glasses, which  
weirdly enough made the professor look younger ,just to study the bag. All in sudden his serious emotion changed drastically to an emotion that doesn't  
befit the professor, but who is Ethan to judge. "Oh my word! This is... It's..." Full of excitement the professor couldn't even express his feeling anymore.  
Upon taking it of Ethan's hand he calmed down a bit. Face-palming his face he said "This is Red's bag."  
A yellow colored travel backpack was handed to the Pokemon-professor.  
"Where did you get this?" Still full of excitement yet eager to know the answer asked the professor.  
Almost feeling proud and ready to take credits Ethan said "Professor that doesn't matter, what does is the context inside."  
Ethan smiled and clearly saw that the professor was bonded to this trainer.

Without any thoughts the professor looked and said "I have to contact Delia." Weirdly jumping up and down as he ran outside of to Delia's house.  
He arrived right in front of Delia's door. A brownish red colored door and the house was painted white, not the labs color, rather a different shade of  
white , a much darker shade almost looking like the color grey.  
The professor looked up in the sky, the weather was so much better than it was yesterday, and said 'If you're out there I hope your doing well.'  
He then took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he knocked he waited and thought it out. He laid out the exact words  
he'd use when talking to Delia, of course she might have a heart attack of the exciting shock so the professor needs to talk gently.  
He quickly gave a look at his clothes when he realized he was still wearing his lab-coat. 'Oh, no I'm screwed' thought the professor.  
He then quickly tried organizing up his hair. In the process of straightening his hair the door got opened.

A figure appeared, a four feet figure. It had rather big hands or were they gloves. Stepping back the professor noticed a figure.  
This figure shouted "Mister Miiimee." The professor felt so relieved seeing Delia's helper .  
He asked if she'd seen Delia and welcomed it in the house.  
Entering the premises the professor wiped his shoes on the mat and had a seat in the living room waiting for Delia to arrive.  
Delia came walking and greeted the professor. bought in Tea and they had a conversation all night.

The emotions of Delia were running wild, happiness and then she turned sad, she even giggled and got really scared thinking of many possibilities that could end out.

'I guess we can never understand the full thought of a mother, even if you're one yourself.' thought the professor


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Red's awakening:  
**

Red awoke with the intense heat of the sun almost attacking his face, He felt dizzy as he gathered his bearings.  
he struggled slightly to stand up but once he did he stood full height. He clopped of the dirt on his clothes and wondered where he was.  
He tried to remember but all he remembered was memories of 'How did I get here?' he was asking himself.  
Surrounded by sizes of tree's he has never seen, He obviously knew he wasn't in Kanto neither Johto.  
Filled with shock he checked where his PIKACHU was, he felt dizzy and shaky. 'I dropped... Where is PIKACHU!'

In fear he send out Charizard, the power-house of the team, with his dazzling fire Red heard a mighty roar.  
One that explains how relieved Charizard felt. As he roared flying-type Pokemon's started to escape the area.  
Red saw all-kinds of Pokemon's, That wasn't his concern however, all in sudden a Pokemon jumped on his back.  
Once this Pokemon had merely touched Red he already felt the connection, without even looking he could tell it was  
his PIKACHU, "Where... where were..." stuttered Red in shock, and PIKACHU interrupted with a soft and  
reassuring voice "Pika?" he said, calming Red down. Red felt calm and thus didn't need CHARIZARD, and once he  
had returned him he faced the Poke ball and said 'Sorry, I know you rested far to long.'

Red felt so normal again, at least he thought he did, and started to give his body what it needed again.  
A life, his life, Red the champions life. He asked PIKACHU for forgiveness, of course PIKACHU would accept.  
They have been together through the worse. Red could remember their past just by looking at him.  
The bond they had could not be explained in any language, it's just there.  
Red gave the sky a look, a confused look. 'How did I get here and where am I?' the words he said in his head sticked around  
even when he turned around and decided to get out of this forest.

Whilst he was walking with his hands in his freezing pockets he looked down with a confused face, No-one could tell that he  
was confused because his cap was covering the view towards his face.  
He walked with less weight on his back as he did not seem to have his bag. When he looked at his belt he saw five Poke balls hanging off.  
Two original poke-balls, one with a lightning and one with a massive scratch. The lightning sticker on the half-red, half-white ball was  
his original's, it was PIKACHU's poke ball. Just by looking at it he remembered that PIKACHU had only entered it once, some say it a burden  
his carrying that he could just get rid of it, he however leaves it their as a memory. Besides it's not even that heavy, in-fact he doesn't even  
feel anything. The second Poke ball had a scratch, it was the Power-houses Poke ball. CHARIZARD was token in by Red when he was an inexperienced  
CHARMANDER, the Devolution of this monstrous beast. A foul trainer had left him to die on top of a rock.

Red remembered, he remembered Charizard lonely past. The heavens were bursting with rage as rain had been fallen from it like it never did  
on that day. A fool, Red tensed his fists merely remembering that moment. Charizard was left to die. I didn't allow it.  
Red can quite be the emotional type and besides he is the champion after all, or should I say former champion.

He also saw three 'Great-balls' He was so dertemined to fullfil Oak's dream, to complete a  
quest no-one had succeeded, Not even Red's rival. A quest that toke almost a full year to complete. Sweat, blood and tears have been left with  
this item. The Poke-Dex. A tool for some but a memory for Poke balls contained the three legendary birds from Kanto.

Moltres is a dual-type Fire/Flying Legendary Pokemon.  
Moltres is a large, avian Pokemon with golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of flames.  
Its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. Its straight, pointed beak is brown, as are its pterodactyl feet. It has short talons.  
Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano,  
this Pokemon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring, and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands.  
Moltres is rarely seen by Trainers.

Articuno is a dual-type Ice/Flying Legendary Pokemon.  
Articuno is a large avian Pokemon with predominantly blue plumage and large wings said to be made of ice. It has a head crest that consists of three,  
darker blue rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead and circular red eyes. Its beak is short and gray, and its long, thin legs are gray. It has a long,  
streamer-like tail that is longer than its body and the same shade of blue as its crest.  
When Articuno flaps its wings, it can chill the moisture in the air around it, making snow fall. It flies from icy mountain to icy mountain.  
According to legend, it appears before doomed travelers lost in icy regions. Articuno sometimes aids travelers and guides them to safety.  
Articuno lives in cold, isolated locations, such as mountain peaks.

Zapdos is a dual-type Electric/Flying Legendary Pokemon.  
Zapdos is an avian Pokemon with predominantly yellow plumage. Black rings encircle its eyes, and it has a long, thin, light orange beak.  
Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers, with black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers.  
A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are a khaki color, and it has pterodactyl feet ending in talons.  
When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms.  
It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts sheds when airborne.  
When stricken by lightning, it gains power. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms, and is said to live among thunderclouds.  
However, it is rarely seen.

Red the ultimate champion has caught all three, all three with no problem at all. It's quite funny, the way everyone thinks they know his  
true potential, the only one close of estimating is Oak. Red is just like a Pokemon. Overtime he will evolve too, or maybe he reached his  
maximum evolution? Who knows.

Red walked down as he noticed a kid shouting, the kid had a BULBASUAR. A starter Pokemon in Kanto.  
Red closely observed the kid's movements and gazing at the kid for a while. 'What is he doing?' thought Red.  
The five feet kid, blue-eyed and blonde haired was so excited to catch a Pokemon that he literally ran after it with a Poke ball.  
'His BULBASUAR is right there why is he not commanding him to attack.' Thought Red. Suddenly the kid reminded Red of himself. When Red was trying to catch  
his first wild-Pokemon. It was a PIDGEY, he didn't chase after it with a Poke ball like this kid seemed to do, rather his movements were to slow.

Red was still standing their in amusement because this is exactly how Red was. He walked towards the kid and without even saying anything the kid  
felt his presence. So did the Pokemon as it immediately stood to a stand-still. The kid gave a sharp look to the Pokemon and then intimidated the  
Pokemon. "What's your name kid?" Red asked. The guy turned around and had a shocked face "Did... did you just, Oh no! no you just didn't!" said the kid  
changing his tone whilst he was speaking. "I am not a kid I'm ten years old!" Red stood still, he didn't even change his mood after he'd been shouted on.  
"What's your name?" said Red. The kid noticed that this guy was different, he could somehow sense it. "Eurhmmm... My name is Winston." said the kid.  
"Winston," said Red "That's not how you catch a Pokemon." Red walked towards this kid and said "watch and learn, kid." Red looked at his shoulder as PIKACHU  
was there. "OK, buddy we don't want to knock him out, we want to catch him." said Red.  
He then looked down and clicked his fingers, he didn't even tell PIKACHU what to do, it's as if PIKACHU could read his mind.  
PIKACHU's speed after Red's fingers clicked greatly increased, he now surrended the Pokemon with his speed. PIKACHU then ran at full speed almost unable  
for Winston to follow him and gave a tackle, a very soft tackle. Red then stood there he waited. After just a couple of seconds that drastic attack  
happens to the little blue-penguin Pokemon, Red threw a Poke ball. When he threw it and the Pokemon got hit by it the Pokemon entered the Poke ball.  
Shaking side to side, that's what the Poke ball had been doing for a while. until that bleeping red button in the middle of the Poke ball turned white.  
The Poke ball stood still on the floor.

Left speechless Winston gave a look at Red and said "Who are you?" in a shocked and surprised tone.  
Red didn't knew whether he should tell him or not. "I'm... I'm called Red." said the Champion. "Such a cool name." Red walked towards the Pokeball and picked  
it up. He then wondered what this Pokemon was that he just caught. Weirdly enough it looked like the kid had read his mind, or it was just coincidence.  
"It's a PIPLUP, a starter you get." said Winston. "OK, Winston. I want you to have this." Red threw the Poke ball towards Winston's direction.  
"He is yours now, kid. Take care of it." said Red in the same tone he'd been talking in. "WHAT!" said Winston in surprise. "YOUR JUST GIVING AWAY A PIPLUP!"  
Now Winston's emotions could barely be handled anymore. "I HAVE GOT MY VERY FIRST WILD POKEMON!" shouted Winston aiming the Poke ball in the air.  
He ran with great speed towards Red and gave him a hug. Red was unused to this kind of expression. The Kid looked up and said "One day I'm gonna be as cool as you are!"  
Red chuckled and said "That's gonna take a lot of training." said Red experienced of the journey he toke. "Anyways, hey kid could you be kind to tell me where we are?"  
The kid let go and said "Right now we are in Lostlorn forest, it's North of Route 16 and from Route 16 you can go to Nimbassa city."

Red obviously never heard that and the kid could tell from his face. "Are you a foreign" asked Winston, "Well, yes I'm from Kanto." replied Red immediately.  
Winston had never heard of Kanto and said "Well, we are in Unova. If you'd ever heard of it?"  
Red didn't want to bother the kid anymore and said, "Evolve that PIPLUP of yours and maybe PIKACHU will battle it one day." walking towards this 'Route 16'  
"Ha" shouted Winston, "He'll probably beat him next time." shouted Winston even louder.

A friendship has been made, Red is growing more humanly again. As both Winston and Red part their ways.  
Will they ever see each other again? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Forest known as Lostlorn.

The sun had already begun to skin below the horizon on this cool summer night in Northwestern Unova, Red lied down on the cold greenly grass.  
Actually to think about it, it wasn't as cold as it would've been in . Although he did have his CHARIZARD's trembling eternal fire glowing  
and heating Red and his Pokemon PIKACHU. He'd been through the worst with this little guy, his strength was far more greater than many legends in this world.

He was sleeping right besides his Pokemon PIKACHU as he muttered his own name in his sleep, "Pika... Pika... Chu."  
Red heard noises but quickly forgot about them dismissing them as wild Pokemon. In his times in Kanto and Johto he was already used to these  
noises appearing at night. He quickly thought to himself 'Shouldn't a Pokemon be fast asleep in a time like this.'  
Rolling his eyes Red then closed them and said 'Who cares must be a lazy sleeper.'

Instead he just had the most horrific moment yet.

He started to hear the same noise more frequent and started to constantly repeat the same pattern, some sort of melody or something alike.  
These noises started to sound awfully familiar to Red's ears. He started to listen to the exact movements and find similar patterns.  
These noises sounded exactly like footsteps. Red's connection with Pokemon became that strong that he could actually sense extra-ordinary sounds.

It was midnight for as long as Red was concerned, the bright shining stars shining above the world so high started to lose their shine a bit.  
Only by a bit, just a bit. The leaves started to fall of a tree which was awfully strange as it was summer.  
The wind then breezed colder than the weather is. Did the weather just change its temperature thought Red.

He then heard a voice, a human-like voice that slowly whispered:  
"Use Power whip." whispered this strange figure. Two vines the size of a average car tried whipping Red and his Pokemon PIKACHU.  
Shocked of the sudden attack Red was so nerves that the shock paralyzed him. He couldn't speak. Lighting suddenly striked out of the sky as Red saw a  
shadow of the figure. The figure was cloaked and stood a few meters in front of Red.  
A guy with an orange-looking mask that spirally went towards the middle of the mask. One hole for an eye, only one, and his eye was the color Red, Fire red.

PIKACHU woke up and directly climbed on his partners shoulder. PIKACHU gave sharp looks to this figure he could barely see.  
Weak electricity started to escape his Shining Red cheeks as he muttered his name in anger "Pika..."

"Please allow me to introduce myself as I'm a man of wealth and taste." said the figure slowly and dramatically walking towards the trainer Red.  
Red knew that this 'guy' wasn't like many others. Not thinking he shouted "PIKACHU use Thunder." He did not know what Pokemon he was attacking,  
considering it used Power whip it must've been a grass-type he figured. If it was a Pokemon. It seemed to have missed the target as he could  
not hear any grunt of pain. However, it did set fire on the tree right behind the figure giving them a much clearer view of what they were attacking.

Clapping whilst he was walking the guy continued in his dramatic melody, "I have been around for long, long years and stole many man's souls and faith."

"PIKACHU attack the trainer with Bolt-strike!" shouted Red. PIKACHU obeyed and done as commanded as electricity started to fully escape his whole body.  
His body from head to feet started to shake in an continues method. He then charged at a speed that incredible that Red's face was left with the wind of his  
Pokemon's attack. This magnificent attack went right through this figure, it just went through him and suddenly his Pokemon disappeared.  
If he did have a Pokemon. 'He is not alive.' Red said trying to convince himself. PIKACHU was send flying to to the magnificent speed and headbutted a  
tree on pure accident making the whole tree crack piece by piece and then it fell straight down the other side.

Red felt so creeped out that he felt terrified for a second, he was tremble sly paralyzed as the figure stood face-to-face with the champion.  
Or is he even considered a champion against the blood-thirsty monster. "You know me as another form one that sends you astray."  
His deep breath was entering Reds nostrils as he felt even more anxious than before. "Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name."  
The figure regardless of Red anxious continues and says "But what really troubling you is the nature of my game."  
"Hope I see you again." The figure then disappeared and left Red and PIKACHU feel shockingly terrified.

The figure completely disappeared making the champion question his powers. This forest is named Lostlorne according to Winston.

Red could only gaze upon the sky in wonder, never in his life did he feel the shudder such as that. It rippled through his body as he tried to  
maintain his composure. He could feel every single muscle and bone shake in fear. He then looked at the sky again as the wind was breezing in his face.  
The sun slowly started to shine again, 'I need to get out of this forest. Out if I want to survive.' thought Red. These words sticked in his head for a while.

He then immediately sprinted to his Pokemon PIKACHU which was send off to fly meters ahead of himself and picked him up.  
"Are you okay buddy?" asked Red. PIKACHU gave a reassuring smile, and said "Pika... pika..." PIKACHU then closed his eyes.  
Red had totally forgot the fainting feeling, the rush that he used to be in when his Pokemons fainted. They had grown so strong  
that it was unimaginable for them to faint. Yet PIKACHU fainted. PIKACHU was a gift to Red, PIKACHU was his starter after all.  
However Red's father used to own this PIKACHU it was his dads starter. PIKACHU was the only thing that reminded him of his father. Red doesn't know  
where he is, or if he'd ever return. However PIKACHU is the bond between a lost friendship of Father and Son.

Red grabbed out a Poke ball with a scratch on it. He threw it in the air and in mid-air a great beast came flying down and giving a mighty roar upon  
its release. He send out his most trusted companion, his friend, his greatest achievement. CHARIZARD. He knew CHARIZARD ever since he was an  
inexperienced CHARMANDER a small fire-type lizard. He choose this Pokemon hoping he'd please his father of the name he was given.  
Just by looking at him he'd be proud of all the adventures they had, But Red didn't look at CHARIZARD rather his cap was down as he looked at PIKACHU.  
He had to displease his Pokemon, he had to disrespect him for the greater good. He returned PIKACHU. Back into his Poke ball. As he mounted this mighty beast.  
He mounted CHARIZARD and the second he sat the beast flew. Flew with might and speed into the great open air. They could've reached the heavens.  
Remember nothing is impossible, they could've but instead hit a force field.

It was invisible so neither Red or CHARIZARD could spot it. Once hit they flew  
with twice the speed down, opening his eyes upon falling Red then observed a force field, it was a dome-like figure surrounding the whole forest. 'Whatever  
is responsible for that is the reason I'm here for a start' thought Red.

What is stopping our Hero from escaping?  
Could this mean that the guy that attacked Red might very well be Winston?  
What does it want with Red?


	5. Notice to readers!

I'm doing this thing were I'll leave the story for a while and hopefully return to it when inspired.

If any question feel free to ask it and make sure to review the previous chapters! Thank you.


End file.
